Broken Reality
by Lonelytiger
Summary: This fanfiction starts in the SAO universe in the perspectives of an NPC transmigrant, none of the main characters are mentioned until later on. The fanfiction itself is based on an RPG Maker known as Broken Reality made by Lord Rutsah, a game about SAO though with only a bit of the original lore from the manga. Contains a bit of swearing and some dark subjects.


**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online neither do I profit from it. I also do not own Broken Reality, though you should definitely check the game out.**

**This is the first fanfiction I've ever written. Feel free to criticize me and find as many faults as possible since it'll help me improve! Just a newbie 13 year old writer that has big goals but not enough skill to back it up. Also, you'll be seeing a LOT of game-related things and less dialogue this chapter. The first chapter in a gamer fanfiction is usually always either a tutorial or about how the protagonist ended up in said place. I'm doing it for people who are new to the gamer trope.**

**-Lonelytiger**

_Deep breaths could be heard everywhere as many were gasping for as much oxygen as they possibly can, "This patient is dying! His lungs are collapsed and most of his insides are crushed. We'll have to help him first! I repeat, this is an emergency!" said one of the doctors._

"_Fuck it, abandon him, we'll have to save as many as possible. He's beyond help, we aren't going to waste that much time! It would result in the loss of dozens more!" said another as he took a deep breath before continuing, "there's only 7 of us and hundreds are injured, we have to save as many as possible!"_

_The first doctor came to the realization that the casualty rate was much higher than anticipated, the body count is nearing around 200 with only 300 just barely alive and 500 injured. He bit his lips before moving onto the next patient._

'_Shit, this one has to live! He's just a child... ' he thought. The patient was a 9 year old child, panting and gasping for air. Brain damage may be permanent but the least he could do is get rid of the bleeding body parts and patch the rest up._

…

_*Boom!*_

…

_It was as if time froze, the medical experts were frozen in shock. One of the bodies exploded, everything near it was blown into bits. Before the realization dawned on them. "They planted explosives in the victims!", he cursed under his breath._

"_RUN!" said one of them. Before that could happen, the body next to him exploded, taking him down with the patient. Bits of flesh and blood rained down on the room, raising hysteria amongst doctors and conscious patients alike._

'_This isn't good at all!' before he could do anything else, he heard a beep right behind him, then an ear splintering boom before the world turned dark for him as well._

"**Welcome to Broken Reality!"**

'Huh?' he thought in confusion. He couldn't open his eyes as if they were glued shut. He felt no pain from the explosion and he swore that he heard a robotic voice…

"Wake up child," said a motherly voice, the tone as if enchanted by magic has caused him to relax, a tranquil sensation surged through his body.

"Wh-Why can't I open my eyes?" he stuttered, getting his priorities straight.

"That's because you have no eyes," she stated, he swore she was smiling while saying that but he couldn't care less, he was currently more worried about the loss of his eyes.

"So, I'm blind?", he asked.

"Of course not, I'll give them back," she said with the same gentle and motherly voice.

…

"Wait, what?" he said in a scared tone, clearly misinterpreting her implication.

"Exactly what you think I mean," she said, completely oblivious to his misinterpretation. That was when he panicked.

"That's humanly impossible, even if you do put it back in, it wouldn't mean I'd be able to see. That's not scientific nor is it worth trying, the only result would be me screaming in pain," he frantically stated in a panic. Not wanting the seemingly insane person to forcefully put his eyes back into his socket.

"Oh right, I completely forgot that your world was one without magic, don't worry, it won't hurt as much as you think," she said with a giggle, before he could react, he felt a weird tingly feeling from where his eyes are supposed to be before finally regaining his vision again.

He saw a dazzling woman, the epitome of beauty. Her aura and looks alone were impossible, the majestic radiance was literally visible around her body. Still confused at what she said, he went back to questioning things in his mind, 'How did she do that? Magic? Isn't that merely make-belief?'

"I can read your thoughts child, I assure you, in this world, magic although rare isn't impossible nor is it a phenomenon." she stated before continuing, "there's a school that is specifically made for magi."

"As interesting as it is, would it be an accurate assumption to say that returning to my old world and seeing my family is… Impossible?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Actually, it isn't impossible. If you were to gain godhood, you'll have just enough power to hop realities and go back to your old world," she responded much to his surprise, that was not the answer he was expecting.

'Perhaps I'll be able to see my wife and son again,' he thought with a longing smile. For some reason, that thought made the unknown woman smile even more.

"Oh wait, I forgot to ask, what's your name?" she asked.

"Luke, the name's Luke Cawl," Luke replied as he looked at the surrounding environment in fascination. Though isolated, the plants alone were otherworldly. She simply smiled at his curiosity.

That was until the unknown woman's face suddenly turned serious than urgent as if she had a time limit.

"It is time Luke, for us to part ways. You're in the body of a 9 year old, I'll relay you the memories of his previous years," she explained quickly, leaving without giving Luke a chance to react or even ask for her name.

An unknown force washed over him, the memories of the boy's past has flooded his mind.

The last part filled him with guilt, feeling bad for the poor soul he replaced. With that, Luke looked for a road that hopefully leads to 'his' village. The entity gave him the memories of the boy's past so fitting in wouldn't be a problem.

He found the road as he let out a sigh of relief before grimacing as he looked ahead of himself. There were shady people with scars walking towards him. A horrid smile plastered on their faces that highlighted their jagged yellow teeth, with a sword in hand.

'Bandits,' he assumed as he sized up the strength of the main bandit and the two lackeys, they're clearly much stronger than him physically.

**Bandit (1), Lv 12**

**Bandit (2), Lv 10**

**Bandit (3), Lv 11**

Luke could have sworn that he saw small numbers hover above their head for a split second but didn't put much thought into it.

"Hello boy, do you happen to be lost?" the bandit said it in the kindest voice he could possibly manage which sounded more creepy than welcoming. Luke simply let out a sweat drop at the bandit's horrible attempt at making a sense of safety as it just scared him more.

'I could kick him in the balls and run for it, but the two lackeys next to him are still full grown adults who can easily catch up to me,' he contemplated, before thinking of the best distraction he can come up with.

"Sir, are you a pedophile? My mommy told me that all pedophiles have creepy smiles and look at children in weird ways," Luke said with a childish innocence with the smile completing his fake naive personality.

The head bandit froze in shock while his lackeys were laughing and rolling on the ground. It gave him an opportunity to make a run for it. Before they could react, he kicked the head bandit in the balls and took a ran for it while they're regaining composure.

**-12**

**You have gained the skill, Sprint!**

**Sprint (Level 1) (Active & Passive)**

**Active: At the cost of 2 points of Stamina per second, your speed is increased by 100%**

**Passive: 0.5 VIT (Running increases physical capabilities and increases VIT by 0.5 per level)**

'What the hell, what is that blue screen?' he thought before continuing to skim through the description.

"Stamina? How much stamina do I even have?" Luke whispered as he looked at the cost of the skill, he hoped that he isn't running out anytime soon.

**Stamina: 21/25**

'I can run for 10 more seconds, guess I should use that time to find a close hiding spot,'

he thought before zigzagging into the forest.

Luke jumped over the fallen and decaying trees that were littered around the forest without having a second thought on where he's going.

Before attempting to jump over another trunk, he tripped finding out that his stamina was depleted already.

**Ding!**

**Sprint (Level 3) (Active & Passive)**

**Active: At the cost of 1.96 points of Stamina per second, your speed is increased by 110%**

**Passive: 1.5 VIT**

Luke moaned in pain realizing that his legs were sore from the running and he was out of breath unable to do much. His eyes slowly closing from the lack of stamina…

"Wake up!" said a high pitched voice, he made it out to be a… 7 year old child?

'What is a 7 year old doing in the forest?' he thought.

**Name: Gaia**

**Level: 302**

**Age: 472**

**Status: Quest NPC (This character revives even upon death!)**

**Race: Tree Spirit**

**Class: Life Magi**

**Element: Earth, Water, Blood, and Wind**

**Title: Guardian of Nature (200% Boost to elemental attacks when fighting in any places connected to nature)**

**HP: ?**

**MP: ?**

**Stamina: ?**

**Stats: ?**

Luke blinked in surprise, astounded by the strength of the petite girl and fascinated by the race labeled 'Tree Spirit'.

The little girl could read Luke's mind and was just as fascinated by the ability he possesses, she was wondering how he knew, though still being oblivious to the blue screen in front of her face.

Luke looked at her stat interface with curiosity before seeing if he could open his own.

**Name: Luke Cawl**

**Level: 8**

**Age: 9**

**Status: NPC (You're just like a normal player, except you can make and give quests!) (Also unlocked much more classes and possible paths than just melee weapons)**

**Race: Human**

**Class: Life Magi**

**Element: Earth and Blood**

**Title: Reincarnated (25% EXP Gain and The Gamer ability)**

**HP: 50/50**

**MP: 80/80**

**Stamina: 25/25**

**Stats- (Bonus stats are not shown)**

**STR: 8**

**VIT: 5**

**DEX: 6**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 8**

**Points: 40**

Remembering how he tended to build his characters when he used to play MMOs during his childhood, he decided to put 12 points in INT, 18 in WIS, and 10 in DEX. He smiled while reminiscing his past, his childhood from the old world. 'I always wanted to be in games like World of Warcraft,' he thought as his cloudy and negative mind started loosening.

**Name: Luke Cawl**

**Level: 8**

**Age: 9**

**Status: NPC**

**Race: Human**

**Class: Life Magi**

**Element: Earth and Blood**

**Title: Reincarnated (25% EXP Gain and The Gamer ability)**

**HP: 50/50**

**MP: 260/260**

**Stamina: 25/25**

**Stats- (Bonus stats are not shown)**

**STR: 8**

**VIT: 5**

**DEX: 16**

**INT: 22**

**WIS: 26**

**Points: 0**

With that, Luke looked content before examining his surroundings, it was… Majestic. The deeper portions of the forest had the smell of moss, grass, and a small hint of flowers.

While looking around, the little girl looked annoyed after finding out that there was a mental wall blocking her from looking deeper into his memory.

She sighed before giving up and asking Luke why he was running in the forest, stating how she saw him having a worried expression while looking as if he was running for his life.

"I was chased by bandits," Luke said while poking a wiggling worm that was on the ground trying to crawl back into its hole. 'Even the worms in this world look different, how interesting…'

"New to the outside?" Gaia assumed or else he wouldn't be so amazed by everything.

"Yeah, something like that," he said with a smile before resuming to poke the father worm instead of the youngling.

"So, what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"Find my way back home, I don't seem to see a path or anything, so I'll probably be trapped in the woods for a solid week or more," Luke stated nonchalantly while moving onto the next worm.

"... Are you not afraid?" Gaia said a bit surprised about how he's taking it. Perhaps he's in denial?

"No, I'm just adjusting to this wor- to the outside," he said with a more nervous look as he nearly slipped out some important information.

"You do know that I can read your mind, right? You were going to say world, what's that about?" she said in suspicion.

…

Gaia stares at him intensely, waiting for a response.

…

"I guess I'll tell you…" Luke sighed.

"Good," she said with a smile.

"I'm not part of this world, I'm actually a doctor, 36 years of age in another reality that I call Earth. I died from a terrorist attack, one of them planted bombs in the victims, taking down me and my medical team with the patients," he responded, summarizing his profession and what has happened before his death.

"What an interesting life, what are you going to do now?" Gaia asked, surprised by the deep back story. Though doubt was evident in her voice, not fully believing his story. Not that he minded, of course, he wouldn't even believe himself.

"I don't know, I'll probably explore the world and see what it has to offer," he said, "I was always an outdoor kind of guy, my family didn't want that in my previous life..."

"That's a good goal to have," she whistled, "I'm bound to his forest as it is my duty to protect it from the humans and monsters."

"Still interesting though, never heard of such a 'job' in my world. The closest thing we've had is a wildlife protection agency," Luke said as he finally stopped poking the poor worms, it resulted in the family of worms hurrying back into the hole as fast as possible.

Luke tried to bend the earth hoping to see what magic feels like for himself. It did, the earth shook slightly before a thin spike erupted from the earth right next to him.

It was incredibly close to the worm's home with the youngest one nearly crying as their home was almost destroyed.

**Earthen Spike (Level 1) (Active) (1 Star)**

**Active: Erupts a spike of earth from the ground, penetrating the enemy. 100% of INT x 1. Costs 50 Mana.**

**Effect: Chance to cause Bleed and ignores 15% defense.**

Luke mused in fascination as he sank the spike back into the ground. Gaia was surprised.

"First you say you're reincarnated and now you're an Earth Magi! What else am I missing?" she said in exasperation.

"You might not like the answer…" Luke said with a smile.

Gaia gave up before telling him to follow the flowers she grew. She remembered the forest like it was the back of her head.

"Before we go, can you teach me? We're both Life Magis and you have an Earth affinity," Luke asked.

**Quest Alert!**

**Train with Gaia!**

**Rewards,**

**250 Xp**

**?**

**Challenge: Impress Gaia**

**Rewards,**

**150 Xp**

**+50 Reputation with Gaia**

**Penalty,**

**-50 Reputation with Gaia**

**Reputation (Despised, Hated, Disliked, Neutral, Liked, Honored, Exalted)**

**Mom (Sarah) 1000/1000 Exalted**

**Dad (Roland) 1000/1000 Exalted**

**Gaia 200/1000 Liked**

"Don't you have to go soon?" Gaia said skeptically.

"Give me a second," he said.

'Instant Dungeon: Create!' he thought.

**Welcome to the Instant Dungeon!**

**Monsters: Empty**

**Time Dial: 1/1000, time is flowing 1000x times slower!**

"Wha-" she said before she got cut off by Luke.

"It's a diluted reality that slow time, any injuries suffered from here shouldn't be permanent and we should be able to stay here for a year and it wouldn't make a difference," said Luke while reading the description of his newly discovered skill.

"Can you repeat what you said?" she asked with a venomously sweet smile.

"It's a diluted reality that slows time, any injuries suffered from here shouldn't be permanent an-"

Gaia shot a sphere of wind through Luke stomach, cutting a hole in it, and making Luke's world turn red.

**Ding!**

**You have gained the skill, Pain Tolerance!**

**Pain Tolerance (Level 12) (Active & Passive)**

**Active: Ignores pain for 24 seconds. Cooldown of 1 hour.**

**Passive: Can handle the pain from low to moderate amounts of damage.**

"OUCH!" Luke screamed in pain.

"Heal yourself by focusing your Magia into your wound, the most basic skill of Life Magi's," Gaia instructed.

"Th-This is some great teaching right here," Luke said while gritting his teeth from the pain.

"You said it wasn't permanent," she said, 'innocently'.

"It still hurts!" Luke yelled.

Luke closed his eyes and tried to force his wounds to heal itself. It took a solid minute before it started regenerating.

**Ding!**

**You have gained the skill, Regenerate!**

**Regenerate (Level 5) (Active & Passive)**

**Active: Forcefully regenerates health by 2.5 for each point of mana.**

**Passive: Passive regeneration of 0.25 health every 5 seconds.**

"What's next," Luke grumbled.

"You took that surprisingly well," she said while giggling at Luke.

"Anyways, next lesson?" he asked, still irritated. Though he still valued new skills.

"Next is an attack move," Gaia stated, "think of the earth move you used before, except take it out of the ground and throw it at me with magic"

Luke used **[Earthen Spike]** again as he then forced it out of the ground before tossing it at her with all the Magia he could muster.

It hit her, but the rock simply crumbled away.

"Oh wait, I forgot to mention that you need to use Magia to enhance all of your attacks. Coat the spike with a layer of your Magia and than try again," she said.

Luke did the same as last time though this time, he did as he was told and put a thin coat of Magia around the spike before throwing it again.

**-1! Critical hit!**

It hit her as she winced in pain, the spike crumbled again but it was quite clear that it put up more of a fight.

"Good job! You learned two skills this time!" she said with enthusiasm while healing a small dent in her skin.

**Ding!**

**You have gained the skill, Earthen Blast!**

**Earthen Blast (Level 1) (Active) (1.2 Stars)**

**Active: Erupts a spike of earth from the ground and throw it at the enemy, penetrating them. 100% of INT x 1.2. Costs 70 Mana.**

**Effect: Chance to cause Bleed and ignores 15% defense.**

**Ding!**

**You have gained the skill, Magia Enhancement**

**Magia Enhancement (Level 1) (Active & Passive) (1.5 Stars)**

**Active: Coat physical attacks with a thin layer of Magia, increasing the damage by 25%**

**Passive: A small layer of Magia is permanently coated around the user. +5 Defense (Gain 0.5 defense per level)**

**Quest Alert!**

**You have completed the quest and finished the challenge!**

**350 Xp**

**(?) is now Title: Disciple of Nature! (50% More damage when using Magia-related attacks in nature)**

**+50 Reputation with Gaia**

**You leveled up 4 times!**

Luke whistled as he gained 4 levels from that training session.

**Ding!**

**You killed a Bandit and gained 30 Xp!**

Luke remembered kicking one of them in the balls, perhaps they died while chasing him? Quite unfortunate…

That was until Luke saw who the killer was. He saw the body of the bandit impaled by the stinger of the gigantic monster, it resembled a bee and bird, 'perhaps it's a hybrid?', it had crimson red eyes, wings, and a gigantic stinger that was bigger than Luke's body. It looked bruised which could prove to be an easier fight. The monstrosity let out a menacing buzzing noise that made Luke gulp in fear.

Fearing for his life, he looks around himself seeing for an opportunity to run. The monster clearly noticed his eyes wandering elsewhere, hinting that it possesses a bit of intelligence, he knew that no matter where he ran, the monster would know. 'Guess running isn't an option,' he thought to himself with a fearful expression that simply made the creature 'smile'.

**Quest Alert**

**Kill the boss!**

**Rewards,**

**500 Xp**

**?**

**Challenge: Kill it while having over 50% HP.**

**Rewards,**

**1000 Xp**

**Penalty,**

**Possible death.**

**Bumblebird**

**Lvl: 21**

**Status: Boss Monster (There is most likely a quest or bounty that correlates to this monster)**

**Race: Bee/Bird Hybrid**

**Element: Lightning, Wind, and Poison**

**Title: Penetrator of Worlds (Ignores 50% defense)**

**HP: 251/610**

**MP: 510/510**

**Stamina: 305/305**

**Stats-**

**STR: 31 x 1.5 from ? = 47**

**VIT: 12**

**DEX: 31**

**INT: 20**

**WIS: 11**

'Shit.' he thought while contemplating on what to do.

The hornet noticed him before dashing at him in a burst of speed. It was surprising considering the size of the monstrosity.

"Die!" said the Bumblebird

'It can talk in human language!?' he thought before setting an **[Earthen Spike]** under the monster.

**-60 x 1.5 = -90 (From Disciple of Nature)**

The monster growled in pain before dashing at him again.

Luke rolled out of the way, though, the needle grazed him.

**You have been inflicted with Deadly Venom! -5 HP per second**

"Shit!" he cursed before launching an **[Earthen Blast]** at the monster.

**-72 x 1.5 = -108**

The monster growled again before jabbing the needle directly into him.

**-161!**

Luke gasped for air as his stomach has a hole in it, a second time. He coughed out blood and tried to attack it but to no avail.

The monster fell onto the ground as well, Luke looked for whatever killed the monster

**Minor Curse of Mania: -20 Hp per second and gives the status 'rage'. Increases STR by 50%**

It was almost dead, Luke felt pity as he realized it was the work of a curse most likely from another Magi. He attempted to get rid of it.

**Ding!**

**You have gained the skill, Dispel!**

**Dispel (Level 1) (Active)**

**Active: Gets rid of all magic-related statuses, summons, or spells as long as it is under the player's INT or WIS. Takes as much mana as the thing that's being dispelled.**

The curse was gone and the Bumblebird was surprised as Luke fell unconscious.

...

**Ding!**

**You have befriended the boss monster, Bumblebird!**

**Quest failed!**

**Rewards for boss fight,**

**Exotic Honey (Heals 1000 HP and removes all statuses)**

**Gigantic Stinger (For crafting but can be used as a weapon and deal 50 damage with a chance to poison)**

**Deadly Toxins (For alchemy but can cause Deadly Venom when drunk)**

**1000 Xp**

**Ding! You leveled up 5 times!**

...

'Huh, what happened?' Luke thought than saw the Bumblebird next to him, putting a bit of the honey into his mouth as he felt replenished. He remembered what happened before he fell unconscious and understood the situation. He let out a small smile knowing that he just made a new potential ally.

**Reputation (Despised, Hated, Disliked, Neutral, Liked, Honored, Exalted)**

**Mom (Sarah) 1000/1000 Exalted**

**Dad (Roland) 1000/1000 Exalted**

**Gaia 250/1000 Liked**

**Bumblebird 100/1000 Honored**

"Thanks for the help, Bumblebird" Luke said with a smile as he knew what it did.

"Anytime!" the Bumblebird said before apologizing, "sorry for attacking you"

"It's not your fault, I'm the person who dispelled your curse. I'd know," Luke simply stated while relaxing on the trunk he was laying against.

After a while of conversing with the monster, Luke waves goodbye and proceeds to follow the path that Gaia made for him. He followed the flowers before stumbling across her again in front of him, again. Luke could feel at tick mark make its way to his forehead, annoyance evident in his expression.

"I saw the fight from afar, I'd say that was some good training for you, guess I'll train you some more before you go and I mean the big stuff," she said with a grin plastered on her face.

"Why didn't you help me!?" I said as I groaned in pain.

"I would after you lost and were about to die, seems like he wasn't going to kill you anyway, so it's fine!" she said while crossing her hands and pouting.

**+150 Reputation with Gaia!**

"So, I guess I'll take you to the alternate reality, again," he said.

"Instant Dungeon: Create!" I shouted.

**Welcome to the Instant Dungeon!**

**Monsters: Empty**

**Time Dial: 1/1000, time is flowing 1000x times slower!**

"That's always so fascinating, I see no Magia used when that happens!" she said, Luke could have sworn that he saw stars in her eyes.

"Anyways, this is the serious stuff, don't abuse it, and be in control or your opponent might accidentally explode while you might die from mana exhaustion," she said

"Ok, what is it?"

"It's a challenge, try to focus on manipulating my blood and control my movement. If I even show the slightest sign of struggle, you win." Gaia stated.

**Quest Alert!**

**Attempt Gaia's Challenge!**

**Rewards,**

**300 Xp**

**Learn the skill, Blood Manipulation**

**Challenge: Force Gaia to move**

**Rewards,**

**200 Xp**

**+100 Reputation with Gaia**

**Beginner's Grimoire of Knowledge (Chance of getting a random low to medium Magia-related skill)**

**Penalty,**

**-100 Reputation with Gaia**

**Fail to learn Blood Manipulation**

Luke concentrated while thinking of Gaia's hands, he was able to feel the energy exit his body and into her bloodstream which she allowed, otherwise it wouldn't have connected at all.

Ding!

You have gained the skill, Blood Manipulation!

**Blood Manipulation (Level 1) (Active)**

**Active: Forcefully move the opponent's body by controlling the blood in their bodies. Takes 25 MP per second**

**Restriction: If the enemy's STR, VIT, INT, or WIS is higher than the user's INT or WIS, they cannot be controlled.**

**Restriction (Removed at level 25): Unless perfectly focused, it'll cost double the mana per second and might cause accidental damage to the target the user is controlling.**

Luke tried his best, no result. He doubled his flow, he heard her boots slide on the clear marble she was standing on.

**Ding!**

**Blood Manipulation (Level 3) (Active)**

"I won," Luke said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess…" Gaia murmured as she pouted.

With that, Luke left the dungeon with Gaia as he followed the flowers back home.

**Quest Alert!**

**You have completed the quest and finished the challenge!**

**500 Xp**

**+100 Reputation**

**Beginner's Grimoire of Knowledge**

Luke excitedly used the Grimoire of Knowledge hoping for an impressive skill.

**Ding! You got a medium skill!**

**You have gained the skill, Summon Elemental - Earth!**

**Summon Elemental - Earth (Level 1) (2.1 Stars)**

**Active: Summons a sentient Earth Elemental. Has 50% of the user's INT, DEX, and WIS, has 125% of the user's VIT and STR. Costs 100 MP**

'Interesting, I might use it later,' Luke thought to himself as he continued walking towards his home.

… (1 hour later)

"Welcome home Azure!" Sarah said in a worried tone.

"You're late son," Roland said with a welcoming laugh.

'This boy's name is Azure?' Luke thought, he felt sad that the boy had a caring family, the future he stole…

He then enthusiastically said, "Hi mom! Hi dad!"

Sarah prepared spaghetti, though the meatballs were blue for some odd reason. Luke tossed it aside thinking that it was normal. That was until he saw his dad looking nervously at the food. He was eyeing the trash can, attempting to throw it away without mom catching him.

Suspiciously, Luke took a small bite of the meatball. He felt the taste destroy his taste buds, it was a mixture of disgustingly sour and overly spicy. He gagged and tried to throw it back out but the meatball was almost like a living being, the meatball attempting to force itself into his lungs.

**Ding!**

**You have been inflicted with Super Deadly Venom! -15 Hp per second.**

**You have been inflicted with Nausea! -20% INT, WIS, and DEX**

His dad did a prayer in the name of the 'Trinity' as he wished for Luke's wellbeing

**Ding!**

**You have received pity from the Trinity and all of your debuffs has been removed!**

**You have received Trinity's Blessing! +10% for all stats.**

'I don't care what you're a god of, but you're now my favorite god. Thank you so much,' Luke thought as he prayed.

**Ding!**

**You have earned the Title: Champion of the Regulators (50% Damage to all of those who are part of the 'Others')**

**+50 Reputation with The Dissector**

**+50 Reputation with The Regulator**

**+50 Reputation with The Executor**

'Those names are… Interesting,' Luke thought, as sweat was dripping down on his head.

**-50 Reputation with 'Mother'**

'I just made 3 gods like me and one of them probably dislike me now,' he mused before opening the reputation interface

**Reputation (Despised, Hated, Disliked, Neutral, Liked, Honored, Exalted)**

**Mom (Sarah) 1000/1000 Exalted**

**Dad (Roland) 1000/1000 Exalted**

**Gaia 250/1000 Liked**

**Bumblebird 100/1000 Honored**

**The Dissector 50/1000 Neutral**

**The Regulator 50/1000 Neutral**

**The Executor 50/1000 Neutral**

**Mother 450/1000 Liked**

'Weird, why does she like me?' he thought in confusion not sure if he has met her anywhere.

"Have you forgotten that it's time for your journey, Azure? You always wanted to travel the world and now we're letting you!" said Roland

"But he's still only 9-years-old, that's such a young age…" Sarah said with a sigh, she didn't want her son to leave.

"I'm all grown up now! I'll be able to take care of myself, mom." Luke said happily.

"That's the spirit! Your uncle's here, he'll take you to the Town of Beginning!" he laughed.

Not knowing that the journey was today, it took Luke by surprise though he remained his composure and kept his excited expression. He was sad that he didn't get to know his new parents more.

He went down the dirt road and headed towards where his dad instructed. A man with many scars looked at Luke with a smile, assuming that the man was his uncle, Luke smiled.

"Ah, Azure, I remember when you were 6, you were always the odd one. The strength of a berserker, finesse of a Swords Artist, as stealthy as an Assassin, and even the ability to manipulate blood like it was nothing!" he said, listing off all of the past achievements that Azure has done.

'This boy was quite talented, I must say," Luke thought in surprise

"So, what class do you want to be? This may change your entire life based on what you choose." his uncle sternly said.

"Blood Magus," Luke said, the option of obvious and he'll take it.

"Of course, that is quite rare for people your age, you'll be valuable for the empire. You may even be a grand magister under King Rune himself!" He said happily before signaling Luke to sit in the carriage.

His uncle dropped him off at a small town next to The Town of Beginning, he said that there would be a wagon arriving in half an hour that would lead there.

With that, Luke went off to explore the small town waiting for his next carriage as his uncle returned back in a hurry. Luke saw a man dressed in royal attire and fancy jewelry.

"Hey, kid, you mind helping me grab my scorpion skin? It should be on that box over there," he asked while pointing at where it was.

**Quest Alert!**

**Get the Scorpion Skin!**

**Rewards,**

**50 Xp**

**2 Potions**

**Penalty,**

**None**

Luke went over to the boxes and looked around for a bottle of whatever resembled what skin would look like, he found it. It had a yellowish color and rough exterior resembling that of sandpaper, it stood out from the other items.

Luke took the skin and went back to the man, giving it to him as the man awarded Luke 2 potions which he said would be helpful for Luke's journey.

**Quest Alert!**

**You have completed the quest!**

**50 Xp**

**2 Potions**

Luke then went to a fortune telling tent that was a popular attraction in the town.

"Welcome to the Ancient Prophecies, you'll get to know about your heroic adventures before you've even done them!" said a wise-looking lady, "it'll be 20 Col!"

Luke wondered how much he had before a screen popped up.

**Currency**

**Col: 500**

Before he remembered that his uncle left him a small amount to look at around with. Luke handed her 20 Col before saying that she must look in his past before examining the future.

Which was when something interesting happened.

**Create your past as it may influence your current self. Pick as many as you want, though there is always a price.**

**Abandoned: You aren't connected to your parents by blood, in the earlier parts of your childhood, you were always on the streets scavenging and looking for anything you can. +50% to finding items in chests, crates, and barrels. -20% Reputation with all guards and those who work with the empire.**

**Magical Genius: You were always a genius in the arts of sorcery, though that means you were solely focused on that and abandoned everything else. +40% INT and WIS, -20% every other stat.**

**Vanilla Killer: Never a fan of using flashy physical attacks to end an enemy. You stayed with the basics. 50% to attack but the user may no longer use physical/stamina techniques**

**Glass Cannon: A person that always goes all out on attacks but nothing else. 300% attack increase but 80% Health reduction.**

**Guardian: Protects allies and force enemies to attack you. 25% Defense and all enemies will always attack you.**

**Divine Haircut: Your hair was always divine and you were prideful about it. 20% to charisma (Invisible stat) and 20% to VIT but you are no longer able to wear hats.**

**Greedy: You demand as much money as possible from all those you defeat, in either bets or battles. 200% to gold drop rates but 50% more susceptible to falling into greedy desires.**

**Psychotic: You always stared at people weirdly, as if you're seeing things besides them or perhaps there is actually something besides to them, the insane sees what others don't. Ability to see spirits and ghosts. Can converse with them. -50% reputation with everybody that has under 1 insanity. +3 Insanity (Invisible stat is now visible)**

**Alcohol Addict: In this world, beer isn't restricted from children and you drank a lot of it. Surprisingly, it helps with capacity for an unknown reason. +25% Mana Capacity but -20% Health Capacity.**

Luke looked at the perks intently not sure which to choose. Luke chose **Alcohol Addict** since he used to drink a lot in his previous life… That was after finishing his job, being drunk while performing surgery isn't something any sane man would do.

Luke then considered **Magical Genius** but he wanted to be moderately balanced on his other stats so he didn't choose it. But he did choose **Psychotic **as reputation wasn't something he'd worry about as he'll mostly be traveling in the wilderness. The ability to see ghosts would be useful, though.

Luke chose **Psychotic **and **Alcohol Addict** which honestly surprised the fortune teller before she continued reading Luke's future. The woman attempted to keep a poker face though still worried for the young boy who's an alcoholic with mental problems.

"..." 'said' the Fortune teller.

"What?" he asked.

"When you're 20, you'll be married with a green haired girl that looks about 7 of age," she said while looking at me weirdly. Luke quickly thanked the fortune teller before taking his leave in a hurry as he knew exactly who it was.

Luke then realized that he was gone for more than half an hour as the fortune telling took some time. The wagon was gone which made Luke cry in despair. He quickly bought a map that would direct him towards The Town of Beginning.

With that, Luke sprinted north, the directions were surprisingly simple, it's a straight line from here to his destination. Though the distance is still big.

… (5 hours later)

**Sprint (Level 16) (Active & Passive)**

**Active: At the cost of 1.7 points of Stamina per second, your speed is increased by 175%**

**Passive: 8 VIT**

Luke was panting as he had to take a quick stop every once in a while from the constant use of stamina. He could see the entrance with a sign signaling that he is indeed in The Town of Beginning. He saw children playing around outside, it had a bench for people to admire the miniature garden planted outside of it.

A kind lady was walking around offering cookies to everybody, she went towards Luke and gave him a friendly smile.

"Would you like some cookies?" She asked.

"Of course!" he said enthusiastically, she then handed him a cookie, "thank you, ma'am.'

"Anytime, I baked a few batches too many for my son's party so I'm giving the rest away," she said, "you appear new, perhaps you'd like a tour?"

"I'm fine ma'am, I'd like to explore the town myself," he responded.

**[Psychotic] has activated! -50% Reputation with the NPC!**

"Ok! I know you'll be astounded during your stay here," she said nervously before moving onto the next group of newcomers

Luke headed into the city, he bought a small map that showed him the interior of the town.

**-10 Col**

**Col: 470**

Luke headed towards a training arena.

"Kid, you're too young for this place," said a man clad in armor.

"Is there anyways to enter?" Luke asked.

"Sure, impress me in a battle and I'll let you pass," smiled the man.

"I'd like to know the name of the person I'm sparring with," Luke replied with a smile.

"Name's Giraldus Vishael, " Giraldus said, "what's your name, kid?"

"Luke, Luke Cawl," Luke smiled.

**Name: Giraldus Vishael**

**Level: 210**

**Age: 52**

**Status: Quest NPC**

**Race: Human**

**Class: Berserker**

**Element: Earth and Wind**

**Title: The Battlemaster (50% more damage against enemies that are around 5 levels of this user) (+50% WIS when planning war strategies)**

**HP: 2320/2320**

**MP: 2190/2190**

**Stamina: 1160/1160**

**Stats- (Going to be level x 5 points which are distributed into stats they specialize in) (Luke has a few extra stat points for being the Gamer)**

**Insanity: 2.3**

**STR: 232**

**VIT: 232**

**DEX: 169**

**INT: 198**

**WIS: 219**

Luke gulped, though clearly terrified, he knew that he only needed to impress Giraldus.

**Quest Alert!**

**Impress Giraldus**

**Rewards,**

**1000 Xp**

**Entry to the Arena**

**Challenge: Make Giraldus bleed.**

**Rewards,**

**1500 Xp**

**+200 Reputation with Giraldus.**

**Penalty,**

**-100 Reputation with Giraldus**

Luke enters the arena with Giraldus on the other side, his weapon was a… Bow? Luke was surprised by the weapon choice, but he's still wary about him.

"Are you ready?" said the referee

Luke and Giraldus both nodded.

"3"

Giraldus took the bow off his back.

"2"

Luke charges his magic.

"1"

Both are ready to move.

"GO!"

Luke went forwards in a burst of speed as he used **[Sprint]**. He then prepared to summon an **[Earthen Spike]** below the berserker but to no avail.

Giraldus could hear the tremors before quickly moving away, it gave him information.'An Earth Magi shouldn't be a problem,' he analyzed before watching for Luke's next move.

Luke then proceeded to summon an **[Earth Elemental]** as it erupted from the ground. The monster gave a battle cry before charging at the berserker.

Giraldus made an earthquake rushing towards the elemental with a simple stomp, the power of that minor tremor was enough to make it collapse as it reverted back into stone.

With that, Luke shot a **[Earthen Blast] **at Giraldus before planting a spike to the right and left of Giraldus, exactly where he would move next.

Giraldus saw the spike launched at him and wasn't paying attention to the small tremors on the ground before it was too late

"Shit!" yelled Giraldus as the spike drilled through his shoes and pierce into his foot.

**Ding!**

**-11**

'His defense!' Luke thought in despair.

Giraldus than began to attack. He drew his bow and charged his arrow. That's when Luke knew, he fucked up.

"Hey, you're a smart kid. What do you think happens when a berserker uses all of his strength to charge up an arrow?" the berserker said with a smirk as he started to draw the bow and gather wind energy around it. Luke attempts to prepare another attack.

**Mana: 40/325**

'I ran out, already!?' Luke thought as he panicked.

**[WIND CANNON]**

A typhoon of wind surrounded the arrow as it came right at Luke. He dashed away, barely dodging it. The cannon blasted THROUGH the entire wall of the Colosseum as it left nothing but grinded dust.

"I think this is enough for now," he laughed, "you impressed me, kid, you'll sweep the floor with the others, I don't doubt that."

"You know, that would've killed me," deadpanned Luke as he collapsed onto the concrete floor.

**Stamina: 0/25**

"Meh, I would've changed the direction of my attack at the last second," he said while laughing gruffly.

**Quest Alert!**

**You have completed the quest and finished the challenge!**

**2500 Xp**

**+250 Reputation with Giraldus**

**Entry to the Arena!**

**You leveled up 6 times!**

**Name: Luke Cawl**

**Level: 23**

**Age: 9**

**Status: NPC**

**Race: Human**

**Class: Life Magi**

**Element: Earth and Blood**

**Title: Reincarnated (25% EXP Gain and The Gamer ability)**

**HP: 40/40 (-20%)**

**MP: 325/325 (+25%)**

**Stamina: 25/25**

**Stats- (Bonus stats are not shown)**

**STR: 8**

**VIT: 5**

**DEX: 16**

**INT: 22**

**WIS: 26**

**Points: 75**

Luke realized he had a total of 75 points. He put 24 in WIS, 28 in INT, 12 in STR, and 11 in VIT

**Name: Luke Cawl**

**Level: 23**

**Age: 9**

**Status: NPC**

**Race: Human**

**Class: Life Magi**

**Element: Earth and Wind**

**Title: Reincarnated (25% EXP Gain and The Gamer ability)**

**HP: 128/128 (-20%)**

**MP: 625/625 (+25%)**

**Stamina: 80/80**

**Stats- (Bonus stats are not shown)**

**STR: 20**

**VIT: 16**

**DEX: 16**

**INT: 50**

**WIS: 50**

**Points: 0**

**Ding!**

**You have gained the skill, Natural Magia!**

**Natural Magia (Level 1) (Passive)**

**Passive: Gain 0.5 Mp per second when surrounded by natural air. The user absorbs the mana in the air to fuel themselves.**

**Passive: 1 INT (Increases INT by 1 per level)**

**You have gained the skill, Meditation!**

**Meditation (Level 1) (Active & Passive)**

**Active: Gains 1 Mana for every second in a meditation stage. Gains a 20% boost to magic attacks for 2 hours after meditating for an hour.**

**Passive: 1 WIS (Increases WIS by 1 per level)**

**Ding!**

**Update v1.2.1**

**Added Rebirth Points from previous life!**

**Added training! Train to gain attribute points!**

**Added to the skill tree of all classes!**

**Added Necromancer route for Life Magi!**

**Added Holy Priest route for Life Magi!**

**Added the Spellsword route for Sword Artists!**

**Added new city: Asari!**

**Added ?**

**Rebirth Points:**

**Happy Life: 50 Points**

**Wealthy: 150 Points**

**Successful: 200 Points**

**Saving Lives, 15 points per life: 300 points**

**Prodigy: 75 Points**

**Age, 5 points per year: 180 Points**

**Total: 955 Points (Can be used later on!)**

"Hmm, that's cool. I guess my world is going to change based on the whim of my gaming system. Having such a powerful ability makes me feel good about myself," he whistled.

Luke was unsure about participating in the tournament immediately, he contemplated if he should go to a guild so he can get quests before adventuring out into the wilderness again for a few more levels, he might consider the tournament after that. But that was before he realized he still doesn't have a single weapon. He then vowed to buy a weapon as a priority before even considering anything else. He took out the small map he bought from earlier and took a quick glance seeing the cheapest weapon shop he could find.

The only store he found that was made for Magi was practically abandoned due to the sheer rarity of such classes. He went into it and with an optimistic mind, was prepared for whatever he could get his hands on.

**Mystic Shack - Shop made for Magi and only Magi.**

Luke looked around and a glimmering spear easily caught his eye

**[Bloodpike]**

**Rating: Epic**

**Material Ratio: 78.6% Black Iron and 21.4% Magi-Steel.**

**Attack Power: 153-196**

***Health +50**

***Strength +5**

***Mana +75**

***There is a low probability of 5% to activating the, "Drain", skill.**

***Attack power is increased by 5% when fighting enemies of the human race.**

***There is a medium probability of 20% to activating the, "Bleed", effect.**

***Attack power is increased by 15% when the User has under 25% health.**

***Attack speed is increased by 12.5% for 5 seconds when an attack is successfully blocked.**

**It is designed by a strong magi. This spear displays the effort that the user has poured into the weapon. The Bloodpike has a unique structure unlike that of a normal spear, it was made to be purposefully jagged so it inflicts as much pain as possible.**

**Restriction: Level 15 or higher.**

**Weight: 28**

**Cost: 20000 Col**

Luke sighed as he knew he couldn't afford the expensive weapon, he simply went with a [Steel Spear] that he bought from the local smithery. He planned out what he was going to use as he thought back on a certain character from an anime he watched during his childhood.

**[Steel Spear]**

**Rating: Common**

**Material Ratio: 100% Steel.**

**Attack Power: 20-31**

**It is a weak spear made by a talented blacksmith, although the materials were simple, the blacksmith made it the best it could possibly be with his capabilities.**

**Restriction: Level 5 or higher.**

**Weight: 50**

Luke thanked the Blacksmith before heading out of the Smithery. He paid up 200 Col for the weapon.

**-200 Col**

**Col: 270 Col**

He proceeded to go towards the guild after purchasing what he needed. As a mage, normal metallic armor would simply slow him down.

Luke walked towards the gigantic building and went into the entrance, he saw a smiling lady wave towards him as she knew why he was here.

"Hello sir, if you're looking to join the guild, please fill out the information here!" she said happily.

**Guild Application**

**Name: Luke Cawl**

**Age: 9**

**Race: Human**

**Class: Life Magi**

**Element: Earth and Blood**

Luke finished writing it down before handing it back to the lady. She took a look and was surprised that he was a Blood Magi before immediately accepting him into the guild.

"Welcome to the Hunters Guild! In here, most missions are outside the town and includes killing powerful monsters and bosses!" she said enthusiastically before signaling for him to walk into the guild hall, Luke took that gesture and went inside. He quickly skimmed across the entire place, before finally finding the quest board.

**Luke (Guild Status)**

**Rank: E (Rank F after getting 50 points)**

**Contribution points: 0**

**Quests completed: 0**

**Missions**

**Kill Illfang**

**Difficulty: A (Boss monster)**

**Contribution points: 221**

**Location: Illfang's Tower, floor 1.**

**Rewards: 12,500 Xp and [Boss Slayer] title**

**Kill the Wind Elemental**

**Difficulty: S+**

**Warning: As strong as a floor 7 monster**

**Contribution points: 2105**

**Location: Calamitous Mountains, floor 2**

**Rewards: 120,500 Xp and [Way of the Wind] armor.**

**Kill Goblin Lord, unavailable; reserved by the Goblin Slayer**

**Difficulty: C (Miniboss monster)**

**Contribution points: 51**

**Location: Mossy Caverns, floor 1**

**Rewards: 1,005 Xp and [Goblin Tooth Necklace]**

**Arachnid Queen**

**Difficulty: B (Miniboss monster)**

**Warning: Deadly toxins.**

**Contribution points: 131**

**Location: Mossy Caverns, floor 1**

**Rewards: 3,200 Xp and [Arachnid's Ring]**

**Kill 20 Giant Widows**

**Difficulty: C**

**Contribution points: 72**

**Location: Mossy Caverns, floor 1**

**Rewards: 2,100 Xp**

**Dire Wolf**

**Difficulty: A (Miniboss)**

**Contribution Points: 198**

**Location: Tribal Camp, floor 1**

**Rewards: 10,500 Xp**

**Notice: The Mossy Caverns has an unknown monster inhabiting in the deepest area. Said beast has taken out a Grand Knight, it is said to have the strength of a floor 10 monster or above. Please beware!**

**Extra Quest: Those who kill the unknown beast and show evidence of its defeat shall be rewarded handsomely.**

**Difficulty: SS**

**Contribution points: 5096**

**Location: Mossy Caverns, floor 1**

**Rewards: 241,000 Xp and [?]**

**Author's Note: The beast is indeed a foreshadowing, but that's when he comes back in the future. I don't plan to make him too much of a Gary Stu. Yes, this is actually SAO based, you just won't see Kirito and Asuna until Illfang. Also, there are no players yet until a chapter or two later before the beta testers arrive, the MC is in a newly generated world at the moment. **


End file.
